Sexto curso
by obsesionaria
Summary: Momentos. Instantes. Sensaciones. Sentimientos. Son Ron y Hermione en su sexto curso. Conjunto de drabbles independientes de Ron y Hermione para la tabla simbólica de 30 vicios. #4:Impulso
1. Historia

Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que puedan reconocer de Harry Potter no me pertenece. Son propiedad de WB y J.K. Rowling

* * *

Historia

Los rayos del sol entran perpendicularmente por la ventana, iluminando el viejo pasillo, uno de los tantos del Colegio Howgarts de Magia y Hechicería. Caminando apurado, y como si la vida se le fuera en ello, iba Ron. Murmurando, absorto en sí mismo: _eres patoso, Ronald Bilius Weasley, sólo a ti se te ocurre meter la pata de esa manera, ahora sí que la regaste ¿cómo piensas volverla a mirar a los ojo Ronald? _Interroga esa vocecita insidiosa que no le da cuartel y que, sospechosamente, se parece a_ ella._

Distraído, preocupado, no hace más que pensar en su mala suerte ¡Por Merlín, si debe ser el mago mas tonto sobre la faz de la tierra! ¡Qué hacía él en la biblioteca, completando su pergamino de historia de la magia, justo cuando Krum se decidió a hablar con Hermione! Sabe que, definitivamente, pasará a la historia como uno de los tantos misterios sin resolver.

Sabe que esta vez la pelea sería distinta, nada que ver a la de tercero, cuando creyó que Scabbers había sido la cena de Crookshanks, sin tan sólo ahora fuera similar…

Como sea, también sabe que la culpa fue de _ella… _

Como siente también que ésta…ésta sí que es otra historia

* * *

Nota de autor: Este fue además de mi primer drabble mi primer fics.

Es el primer drabble de treinta y está incluido dentro de una tabla de la comunidad retos a la carta. Se ubica en el sexto curso. Más bien, el tiempo es correlativo al sexto libro de Harry Potter, más o menos.

Este drabble funciona como una especie de prólogo del resto.

¿Tomatazos, howslers e intimaciones? Si alguien lo lee, me encantaría que me dejara su opinión.

Muchas gracias, Liz


	2. Ilusión

* * *

Segundo drabble para la tabla simbólica de 30 vicios, la comunidad en livejournal.

Dedicado especialmente para **Sílfide**, gracias nena por tus palabras de aliento.

* * *

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo que puedas reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a la W.B.

**_Ilusión_**

Hay algo bueno sobre las ilusiones y es que las construimos sobre la base de las cosas que queremos y pensamos más imposibles, no sobre las que tenemos (o creemos más cercanas).

Es temprano en la mañana en La Madriguera. A pesar de estar nerviosa, _las MHB_ _determinan nuestro futuro como magos, _Hermione no puede evitar esbozar una tímida sonrisa: sus dos mejores amigos, las personas más cercanas a ella, y que más la conocen creen que su ansiedad proviene de esperar las notas que se sacó en sus Matrículas de honor en Brujería.

Mejor que crean eso. Se ajusta a la idea que todos tienen sobre ella, la perfecta empollona de Gryffindor, el cerebro del trío.

Una vez, sin que ellas lo supieran, Hermione escuchó una conversación entre Parvati y Lavander… "Es rara, mira que darse el lujo de decirle que no a Krum un jugador internacional de quiditch…¿Crees que le gusten los tíos?..."

Hermione no necesita ilusionarse acerca de sus notas…Aún en su inseguridad sabe que aprobó todas, y con sobresaliente o más…

Pero hay algo que la ilusiona… Y es que este año, por fin, _ella _y cierto pelirrojo con una variedad emocional de una cucharita de té por fin _se vean. _

_

* * *

_

_¿Peras, tomatazos, zapallitos? Si llegaron hasta acá, haganme saber que les pareció._

_Besos, Liz_


	3. Impulso

Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedas reconocer pertenece a J:K Rowling. Mío sólo es el argumento.

Un nuevo drabble para mi tabla simbólica de 30vicios.

* * *

Impulso

Está ahí, en su mirada. En la manera en que la mira cuando piensa que tú no lo ves. En el modo en que sigue tus pasos con la vista cuando cree que Lavander no presta atención.

No podrías decir exactamente qué es. Y eso es realmente descojonante. Tú, Hermione Granger, Prefecta de Gryffindor y mejor alumna de tu curso. Y sin embargo, se ha encontrado con algo que no sabe.

Es un brillo. Algo especial. Sus ojos son diferentes ahora. Porque él es diferente. Nunca como ahora has sido consciente de esto. Él es Ron Weasley, tu amigo (ahora que se arreglaron). Sus ojos son serios cuando repasan juntos El Profeta. Serios y azules, con el mismo tono de esas flores que tu madre corta para ti en las vacaciones. Son cálidos y bromistas cuando al finalizar las clases tú decides llevarle los deberes. Sus ojos son cálidos y profundos. Y te invitan.

Los ojos de ron son azules y profundos y tú no puedes resistirte al impulso de acercarte a él. Cerca. Cada vez más cerca. Hasta que el mundo se desdibuja y sólo queda ese azul que te invita. Podrías acercarte. Si juntaras valor, seguro te acercarías tanto que podrías ver las pequeñas vetas de celeste, esas que ni él sabe que tiene. Podrías sino fueras Hermione Granger, Prefecta de Gryffindor y si él no fuera Ron Weasley, tu amigo de toda la vida, como Harry. Sólo que por Harry no sientes estas ganas de acercarte. Estas ganas de _sentirlo._Por eso aprovechas de Madame Pince, que aparece buscando un volumen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y huyes despavoridamente.

Y te haces una promesa. Alguna vez,gún día. Cederás al impulso

* * *

Si llegaron hasta acá, espero sus opiniones en un review.

Un beso,

Liz


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: El mundo de HArry Potter y todo lo que puedas reconocer pertenece a J. y a la W.B

* * *

Olvido

Pelearte con tu mejor amiga incluye según lo que ron ha aprendido, una variedad de cosas. Por ejemplo, si le piden a él que nombre una de las peores se lleva el primer premio el hecho de que ahora él, Ron Weasley, Prefecto de Gryffindor y guardián del equipo de Quidditch de su casa tenga que prestar atención en la clase del Profesor Binns.

Implica también darte vuelta hacia tu derecha con un comentario del tipo, _Que cojones_ _tiene este tío_, cuando Harry contradice a Snape, solo para darte cuenta que sólo hay silencio.

Pelear, pero pelearte en serio, con canarios asesinos, con tristeza, con silencio, con vacío en el corazón, eso es pelearte con tu mejor amiga.

Cortar con tu mejor amiga (Cortar, aunque ron sabe que esa palabra no se usa para los amigos) equivale a vivir cada día un poquito más triste, como si una parte de ti se olvidara todos los días que ella, tu mejor amiga, ya no está.

* * *

Dedicado a saralpp y a Sílfide.

Si llegaste hasta acá, entonces decime qué te pareció en un review.

Besos,

Liz


End file.
